Under the Mistletoe
by Praisin-Ain't-easy
Summary: Ash x Misty Christmas. Wrote this in about 3 hours so read at own risk. Romance.


Hey, been quite a while since I last wrote a fic. And since Christmas is around the corner I figured a holiday fic would be fun to write. And again, Im still new to this so if it's a bit bad or too fast that's why. WARNING: POKÉSHIPPING FIC. Read and Review. And as always enjoy.

P.S. Gary and Ash have resolved their issues to they're cool with each other.

And no I don't own Pokémon.

Under the Mistletoe.

It was Christmas time in Kanto And everyone was enjoying the season. Delia was, yet again, throwing the annual Christmas eve party at the Ketchum residence.

There was a knock on the door. "Ash Can you get that? I'm a bit busy." Delia asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure thing mom." responded the pree-teen named Ash. He set down his strand of Christmas lights he was hanging up and walked over to the door, turned the nob, and opened it.

"Merry Christmas!" Misty enthusiastically said while holding a plate of gingerbread men she had brought to the party.

"Hey! Merry Christmas to you too Misty!" Ash said as he took the gingerbread men from her to set inside. "You're early. Hey! These look delicious Misty!"

"Well thank you Ash, I hope they taste as good as they look" Misty said "and as for being early I figured I could help decorate for the party later on tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's okay. Come on in." Ash said as he turned around to set the gingerbread men down on the food table. "There's not much decorating left to do. In fact besides the lights I was hanging up we're just about done.

"Oh, well I'll be glad to help in any way I can." Misty said matter of factly. They made their way to the halfway stung up lights and continued to work on hanging them up. About seven minutes later the task was completed. "Now what?" Misty asked looking at the brilliantly shining lights.

"I don't know," Ash answered also looking at the lights "We, could go outside."

"Sounds fun!" Misty said excitedly ad she grabbed Ash by the hand and led him outside. The two friends were soon joined by their traveling companion Brock, and an unexpected, But welcomed, Gary oak. The friends played in the snow, enjoying the time they had with each other. But soon the sun began to set, which ment guests would be arriving soon. So the group of four decided to head inside and warm up before everyone arrived.

The clock on the wall struck 7:00pm. Everyone was enjoying the party: Brock was being his usual self, flirting with nurse Joy and officer Jenny; Gary, Professor Oak and Delia were discussing pokémon [ well Gary and professor Oak were. Delia was listening intently ]. And Ash was stuffing his face at the food table.

"Man. Mom sure knows how to bake doesn't she Pikachu?" Ash asked in between mouthfulls.

"Pika!" The electric mouse responded while munching on one of The various Christmas cookies.

Across the room was Misty. Leaning against the archway that led into the kitchen, directly beneath the mistletoe. Oh Ash, You haven't changed at all." Misty stated to herself. She had been hoping Ash would walk by for the last ten minutes. But, Ash's stomach demanded food.

Delia walked out of the kitchen and into the room where through majority of everyone was. "Alright everyone!" her voice said. "Dinners ready!"

People got up and made their way to the dining room and sat down, Misty was fortunate enough to get a seat across from Ash. "I would like to sit next to Ash, but this is the next best thing I guess." She thought to herself as she was eating. Despite Delia's food being delectable, Misty didn't concentrate too much on the Tast. Rather she concentrated on the boy across from her. Someone tried to talk to her but it was dulled by her thoughts. So after she realized someone was waving a hand in front of her face she awoke from thought.

Professor Oak stopped waving his hand in front of Misty. "Ash has a question for you Misty." he says before going back to his own dinner.

"Hm? oh. What's up Ash? she asked

"I wanted to ask you, what are you starring at? You've had this blank look on your face for a few minutes." Ash explains.

'I've been starring? Oh I did not even realize I was' she thinks to herself. "Oh, Just thinking. That's all." Misty lies.

After dinner the party continues, with laughter and excited talking radiating throughout the house. Soon however, people begin to leave. First is ,much to Brock's disappointment, nurse Joy and officer Jenny. Then Professor Oak and Gary say goodnight and depart for their home not too long after Jenny and Joy left. Eventually everyone left the Ketchum household besides Misty, who decided to help clean up.

While cleaning up Misty reflected on the party: the laughs she had shared with friends, the stories passed around, and her failure to get a kiss from Ash.

Delia had been kind enough to spare Misty dish duty saying "You've a long ride home. You'd better be going it'll be late when you get home, despite the fact you're taking the train." So with that Misty said goodbye and merry Christmas to Delia and went to find Ash.

Ash was sitting on the couch watching the snow when misty walked in. She approached him and gave him a hug. Merry Christmas Ash." She said happily. "See ya soon." She said before heading out for the door.

"Misty wait!" she heard Ash call out. She turned around but before she could ask why he wanted her to wait, she was met with a meaningful kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds; both parties happy that they finally had what both had yearned for so long. When they parted Misty looked at Ash's dark onyx eyes.

"Merry Christmas" He said to her looking back into her beautiful light blue eyes.

She looked at him, before noticing his arm was sticking up. She followed his arm still she saw his hand. And in his hand; A bundle of mistletoe. "Under the mistletoe.." She said softly her eyes watering a little bit with joy. She pulled Ash in for a warm, heartfelt kiss.

This kiss lasted longer than before and when it finally ended Misty said to her long time friend and crush "I love you Ash. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Misty. Merry Christmas."

Well. Hope that wasn't too awful. Thanks for reading. Please review.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
